EL arquitecto
by Flarius
Summary: Con autorización previa de su antiguo escritor Krasni: Durante el cuarto año de Harry, el chico es abandonado por Ron y Hermione, luego de que no le crean que no metió su nombre en el Cáliz, solo y sin ninguna ayuda el chico encuentra un libro de su madre, solo y sin amigos el chico libera su verdadero potencial, y nace el arquitecto
1. Chapter 1

**EL arquitecto**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Es un fic del Tipo Fleur/Harry/Hermione, o Harem de un chico con dos chicas.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El chico miro hacia adelante, fuego se esparcía por el castillo. Pero el con una mirada fría se mostró imparcial ante lo que pasaba. Decenas de Aurores y estudiantes se batían a duelo con poderosos Mortifagos, los sirvientes de su enemigo Lord Voldemort.

Había ya pasado tanto tiempo.

Pero era ahora, cuando la guerra terminaba, era la hora de que el la termine.

El con sus ojos verdes tan poderosos, capases de leer el pensamiento de cualquier rival con una sola ojeada de las esmeraldas.

Su musculatura, digna de cualquier deportista, consagrada por sus años en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, además claro de duros entrenamientos y mortales duelos.

La varita en su mano, era la primera que toco y la única que le juro fidelidad ante su primer toque, Harry recordaba bien el cálido viento recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo mientras toco la madera de su compañera tantos años atrás.

Miro a su lado derecho estaba una mujer, dos años mayor que él, todo en ella era precioso. De ojos azules y cabello rubio, con un cuerpo tan perfecto que cualquier modelo Muggle mataría por tener, un aura a su alrededor invisible para el ojo humano que pondría a cada hombre de rodillas, suplicando por su amor. Pero eso era imposible, nadie podía obtenerlo, era de él. Únicamente de él, entregado por ella por voluntad propia cuando la hizo su esposa.

Si su esposa, Fleur Isabelle Potter, antiguamente llamada Delacour, comprometidos por circunstancias más allá de sus poderes, aceptaron el hecho de estar obligados a estar juntos y finalmente se enamoraron y entregaron el uno al otro, hace algún tiempo. Harry estaba agradecido de tener tan impresionante y a la vez amorosa esposa a su lado.

Lady Potter lo dio todo por él, no solo acepto tener que compartirlo con Lady Black, no solo lo apoyo en los peores momentos sin pedir nada cambio, no solo le quito esa soledad que pronto lo hubiera llevado a la locura, Lady Potter, Fleur Potter lo amo, y eso es lo que Harry más agradecía, poder conocer su amor, poder experimentarlo, poder tocarlo.

Era algo tan bello, tan perfecto, y a la vez tan único.

El chico no pudo hace otra cosa que recorrer con sus ojos la figura de su esposa lentamente mientras hacia lo imposible por no relamerse los labios ante la perfección que veía a su lado.

Fleur notando los ojos de su marido sonrió con picardía al verlo.

— Tranquilo amor, cuando termine la batalla iremos a casa donde podrás hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo— provoco ella mirándolo con deseo.

Potter sonrió al escucharla, también tenía una voz hermosa, como la de las sirenas de las leyendas, capaces de enamorar a cualquier hombre con una simple silaba saliendo de sus delicadas bocas, aun así estaba satisfecho por lo que ella dijo, feliz de poder producir deseos en su esposa, seguramente no tantos como los que ella producía en él, pero suficientes para estar orgulloso.

— Pueden dejar de hablar de sexo en una batalla— escucho una voz hermosa a su lado.

Miro a su lado izquierdo, a la mujer que tanto significaba para él, había tanto amor que sentía por ella, y porque no decirlo deseo también.

Era un año mayor que el aun cuando fue su amiga desde que entraron en Hogwarts, siendo seleccionada para la misma casa que el chico, siendo elegida para compartir sus aventuras junto a él. De cabellos castaños que brillaban con la luna, con ojos color miel capases de derretir a cada corazón que le miraran. Y por su puesto una mujer que también se ha ganado con esfuerzo, perseverancia y lealtad su amor. Un amor entregado tanto como lo hizo con su esposa, con propia voluntad aun cuando su voluntad era destruida por tan solo una mirada a la miel de sus ojos.

Su prometida, Hermione Jane Granger, no fue un compromiso obligado como el de Fleur fue decisión de ellos mismos, para demostrar la clase de amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Un compromiso de palabra, nada escrito, pero tan real como una promesa irrompible, al menos para ellos. Harry estaba también agradecido por ella, porque a pesar de todo, sin ella a su lado, apoyándolo incondicionalmente, dándole todo su amor, un amor capas de atravesar el más oscuro de los campos e iluminarlo con la más clara luz, un amor que deshizo la oscuridad de su corazón.

La futura Lady Black, hace años que había cometido un acto de traición sobre él, acto ya perdonado luego de los esfuerzos de ella para redimirse. Aun cuando él la rechazaba, que el la ignoraba, ella peleo, por él, por su amistad, y por supuesto por su amor. Harry aprendió a amarla a tal nivel como a la misma Fleur, aunque siendo sinceros quizás la amaba desde ya mucho antes, y no lo noto, su amistad le nublaba la vista, su conexión y su cercanía cegaban sus sentimientos.

Pero si algo era seguro, era el amor que sentía por ella, tanto amor, tan único como el de Fleur, tan bello y perfecto, tan único y a la vez simple, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, ciegos por otros temas y nunca lo notaron, pero ahora lo sabían, ahora lo sentían, y nada, ni nadie podía negar eso.

Fleur y Hermione, a quienes ama y quienes le aman. Quienes le amaban a tal nivel que estuvieron dispuestas a compartirlo, compartir su esposo, convertirse en Hermanas con algo más allá de la sangre, hermanas en un sentimiento.

Miro también el cuerpo de la castaña, Fleur era lejos más dotada, pero él la deseaba tanto como a la propia Fleur, ella se sonrojo al ver sus ojos recorrerla, pero una tímida sonrisa se apodero de sus labios al notar los deseos que producía en su prometido.

— Oh no seas así, Hermione...Sé que tú también piensas lo mismo— indico Fleur con picardía.

La castaña se volvió a sonrojo al ser descubierta.

— Basta chicas, no es tiempo— indico él.

Caminaron un poco más y los ruidos de batalla se escucharon.

—**Chidori**—Musito el chico.

De su varita salió un relámpago de gran poder paso por al lado de Sirius Black y que derribo a dos Mortifagos que peleaban con el animago atravesándolos aunque no había heridas en ellos.

— ¡Están sin magia, derríbenlos!—escucho a Kinsgley.

Y luego docenas de ataques golpearon a los Mortifagos que habían sido golpeados previamente por su ataque.

— ¡**Mizurappa**!—Exclamo Hermione.

De su varita salió un torrente de agua a presión que salió disparada hacia unos Mortifagos, que peleaban con Remus Lupin, unos fueron golpeados por el agua a presión lanzados hacia atrás para luego ser rematados por Aurores y estudiantes, mientras que otros simplemente resbalaron por el lodo creado por el agua y también fueron rematados por estudiantes y Aurores.

Fleur vio que Tonks estaba en problemas peleando junto a unos Aurores contra más de diez Mortifagos.

— ¡**Gokakyu**!— Exclamo Fleur lanzando una bola de fuego inmensa que exploto cuando choco con la tierra mandando a los Mortifagos hacia a otras por la explosión.

Un pelirrojo y una rubia se acercaban.

— Ron...Daphne— saludo Hermione mientras que Harry giro para verlos.

— ¿Terminaron? ¿Está hecho?—pregunto el pelirrojo ansioso.

La rubia lo contuvo tomándole la mano, Harry contuvo una sonrisa ante eso, no era una novedad del noviazgo de ambos, pero nunca dieron muestras de amor enfrente a los demás, demasiado penosos u orgullosos.

Claro que estar en una batalla a muerte con los Mortifagos pueda cambiar la actitud cohibida de la Slytherin y el orgullo Gryffindor de Ron.

—Está hecho...Voldemort es mortal—indico el chico.

—Debes apresurarte...Dumbledore y los profesores lo encerraron con Bellatrix en el gran comedor, ellos se quedaron combatiéndolos— musito Daphne.

— Y Draco no está aquí— dijo Narcissa Malfoy llegando con su esposo y Arthur Weasley.

— ¿Dónde está?—pregunto Harry.

— Creo que entro...Ginny está en la enfermería y fue a apoyarlos ahí, el castillo está casi tomado, pero la enfermería sigue siendo nuestra— indico Ron.

Harry asintió e ignorando la batalla salió directamente hacia las puertas de Hogwarts.

Blandió su varita como una espada y quitaba a cuanto Mortifago se le ponía en medio, dichos hombres salían volando de un lado a otro, Fleur hacia lo mismo con su capacidad en magia de fuego, Hermione también con magia de agua, Narcissa con conjuros de desarme y de expulsión, Arthur con maldiciones no letales y Lucius con maldiciones de magia negra.

Doblaron la esquina y vieron a tres Mortifagos golpeando con magia los escudos en la puerta de la enfermería.

— ¡Es Potter!—exclamo uno.

Pero fue tarde para él, con un movimiento Harry apareció frente a él y lo colgó del cuello para lanzarlo hacia una pared. Dos rayos verdes se precipitaron hacia el chico, pero había desaparecido del lugar, para aparecer junto a los otros dos Mortifagos.

—**Chidori Nagashi**—musito el chico.

De su varita salió una corriente eléctrica que tomo a los dos Mortifagos desprevenidos y los electrocuto en unos segundos.

Las barreras cayeron y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, vio a la enfermera ignorar la batalla mientras trataba de curar a unos cuantos heridos, giro hacia Draco que estaba al lado de una cama, junto a la figura de Ginny quien tenía la cabeza vendada tomándole la mano. A su lado estaba Molly quien miraba a su hija con pena y orgullo.

Los ojos de Ginny le miraron con alivio y esperanza al verlo, y Draco giro y lo vio con los demás. Harry vio que Neville y Tracey estaban también ahí, el chico estaba en una cama descansando con su cabeza vendada y Tracey a su lado, él le sonrió y Harry asintió con la cabeza al ver a su querido amigo y su prometida.

— Harry— musito el rubio esperanzado.

Potter asintió y vio que Narcissa corrió hasta su hijo siendo seguida por su esposo y lo abrazo con fuerza, Arthur llego hasta Molly y miro a Ginny con una sonrisa.

Fleur alcanzo a Poppy para ayudarla con los heridos.

— ¿Te quedas Fleur?— pregunto Poppy.

Al ver la cantidad de heridos la chica francesa se lamentó al negarse.

— Debo estar con mi esposo Poppy— índico ella.

La enfermera asintió, y no dijo nada para convencerla de lo contrario.

— ¿Que paso querida? — musito Narcissa dejando a su hijo para ver a Ginny quien le sonrió algo débil.

— Estoy bien— indico la chica.

Narcissa asintió.

— Claro que lo estas, las mujeres Malfoy deben ser fuertes, al igual que las futuras mujeres Malfoy...Sino no podríamos con nuestros maridos— índico la rubia con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja rio un poco con suave voz ante lo dicho por la otra mujer. Y Molly alzo una ceja mirando a Arthur quien sonreía extensamente.

Lucius y Draco por otro lado parecían de lo más ofendidos.

Harry miraba todo y cabeceo. Sin decir más se dio vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

—Voy contigo— dijo Draco dispuesto a irse con él.

Potter negó.

— Tu deber es con Ginny, quédate a su lado, me encargare del resto— índico Potter.

Draco cabeceo, sinceramente no le importaba la guerra en estos momentos sus pensamientos estaban únicamente con la mujer herida en la cama.

Fleur y Hermione lo siguieron primero hasta el cuarto de Gryffindor, donde eliminaron a la mayoría de Mortifagos, encontraron a un par de alumnos peleando y los metieron en el cuarto aunque se quejaran.

Siguieron el camino hasta Slytherin y vieron que no había Mortifagos, aunque quizás no creyeron necesario atacar la casa de Slytherin. Pusieron un gran escudo para que los alumnos no se vayan.

Siguieron hasta la casa de Hufflepuff, la puerta estaba cerrada y ningún Mortifago estaba por el lugar, por otro lado los Hufflepuff tan leales debieron ir todos a la batalla, dejando solo a los primeros años, Harry suspiro y Fleur uso un escudo en la puerta.

Siguieron su camino para ver a diez Mortifagos atacar la estatua de la casa Ravenclaw.

— ¡**Orbis Aureus**! — Exclamo Hermione y un círculo grande de magia dorada salió de su varita y apreso a un Mortifago dentro de él, dicho Mortifago sintió los huesos siendo triturados al tratar de quitarse la magia de encima.

— ¡**AVADA KEADABRA**! — Lanzaron los demás.

Pero los rayos verdes jamás llegaron a tocarlos, ya los tres desaparecían del lugar, aun cuando eso era imposible en Hogwarts, Los Mortifagos trataron de aparecerse lejos también, pero les fue imposible.

— ¡**Karyu Endan**! — Exclamo Fleur lanzando una llamarada de dragón de su varita eliminando a la mayoría de los Mortifagos incinerándolos.

— ¡**Reiza Sakasu**! — Exclamo el chico y de su varita salieron decenas de relámpagos golpeando a los Mortifagos que quedaban.

Los Ravenclaw abrieron la puerta y Harry vio a Terry Boot y Cho Chang venir.

— Solo están los de cursos menores— indico Cho.

— Métanse adentro, pondré una barrera— indico Potter.

Terry y Cho asintieron.

Luego de usar el escudo salieron para el gran comedor.

Había un enorme escudo en la puerta y Hermione asintió y apunto con su varita. La puerta tembló y una tinta roja apareció en el escudo antes de romperse con el ruido de un cristal, la puerta se abrió.

Miro adentro mientras entraba con Fleur y Hermione. En un lado del cuarto, Bellatrix estaba en un duelo con Snape, mientras que en el otro lado Voldemort tenía el suyo con Dumbledore.

Todos giraron para verlo, Harry cerró la puerta y apunto con su varita.

—**Gogyo Fuin**—musito Potter.

El hechizo golpeo a la puerta y una pared blanca apareció cubriéndola. Voldemort lo vio con furia, Bellatrix trago saliva por alguna razón. Mientras que Dumbledore sonrió y Snape suspiro.

— Estas listo. Voldemort— dijo Potter.

— ¿Listo? —pregunto Voldemort.

—Para morir— termino Potter lanzándose a velocidad sobre el Dark Lord.

Quizás se pregunten como paso esto.

Todo el mundo conoce la historia de Harry Potter, cierto.

Aquel Harry Potter que venció a Voldemort en el valle Gordic.

Aquel Harry Potter que derroto a Voldemort que poseía al profesor de artes oscuras Quirinus Quirrell.

Aquel Harry Potter que venció a un basilisco en la cámara de los secretos, salvando a Ginny Weasley.

Aquel Harry Potter que venció a cientos de Dementores que amenazaban su vida y la de su padrino.

Pero en realidad hay mucho más, porque su verdadera historia comenzó en su cuarto años, cuando fue abandonado por sus amigos y metido en un torneo contra su voluntad.

Fue donde paso.

Donde el arquitecto nació

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2

_Habrá unas cuantas técnicas sacadas del manga y/o anime de Naruto, lo cual le pertenecen a Masashi algunas tecnicas seran de Bleach, estas son propiedad de Tite Kubo__._

Espero que lo disfruten.

Es un fic del Tipo Fleur/Harry/Hermione, o Harem de un chico con dos chicas.

* * *

**EL arquitecto**

**Capítulo 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry Potter suspiro mientras desde la biblioteca, trataba de aprender magia tomando libros al azar.

¿Porque había pasado esto?

¿Cómo paso esto?

Un día estaba con sus dos mejores amigos en una clase de encantamientos feliz de la vida y al otro el puto cáliz dice su nombre y él es condenado a participar en un torneo el cual no desea estar.

Sus mejores amigos lo abandonan.

Ron porque piensa que él se metió de alguna forma y no le dice.

Hermione porque cree que Harry se metió en el torneo simplemente porque lo vio entusiasmado ante la idea de participar.

Los Hufflepuff prácticamente le odian por hacer trampa, incluso personas como Hannah Abbott y el propio Enrie Macmillan se mostraron molestos con él y le insultaron.

Los Ravenclaw, no hicieron nada más que estar curiosos de como lo hizo, y claro cuando él dijo que no lo hizo no le creyeron una palabra. Incluso Cho no le creyó, y ese fue un golpe bajo para el pobre chico, muy bajo.

Los Slytherin...Bueno las serpientes siempre le odiaron, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a los duros tratos de la casa.

De los profesores Mcgonagall, no le creyó una palabra y lo miraba con enfado cada vez que veía.

La profesora Sprout no le dijo nada, pero estaba seguro que la mujer también pensaba que él se había metido en el torneo apropósito.

El profesor Flitwick tampoco le dijo nada, claro que le quito puntos en la mañana por cometer un pequeño error en un encantamiento, algo que jamás había hecho.

La profesora Sybill contrario a los demás había cabeceado diciendo que sabía que Harry Potter estaría en el torneo, que lo había visto con su ojo interior.

La profesora Sinistra tampoco le dijo nada, pero Harry pensó que la mujer no le importaba si estaba o no en el torneo, o si hizo trampa para entrar o no.

La profesora Vector de Artimagia le había echado una mirada sebera cuando se cruzaron en un pasillo, pero el chico siguió su camino ignorándola, había oído que era una profesora aún más severa que Mcgonagall, aun cuando no fue nunca a su clase.

A Hagrid no lo había visto, pero se imaginaba que también dudaba de él, el hombre era leal, pero dudaba que con todos en contra él se pondría a su favor.

Extrañamente Snape había estado de acuerdo con él a la hora de decir que no metió su nombre en el cáliz, claro sus razones fueron las de mostrarle a todos cuan incompetente Harry era y no el de por primera vez en su vida, apoyarlo.

Moody no le dijo nada, solo dio su apoyo al chico sin mostrarle que le creía o no.

Dumbledore, le había interrogado, y con una mirada en sus ojos había dicho que le creía. Pero a Harry no le gusto ser interrogado, como Albus Dumbledore hubiera pensado que él se metería al torneo, después de conocerlo también, de probar su lealtad hacia el viejo con sudor y sangre.

Los otros campeones se mostraron molestos tanto como sus directores, pero bueno era normal después de todo ellos también eran perjudicados.

Viktor Krum un famoso jugador profesional de Quidditch, del instituto Durmstrang lo ignoro y gruño como un perro ante la idea de que Hogwarts tuviera dos campeones. Mientras tanto su director Karkarov se mostraba molesto con Dumbledore.

Fleur Delacour una hermosa francesa se mostraba molesta con ese hecho también. Igualmente lo estaba su directora, una mujer de la altura de Hagrid, Madame Maxime.

Cedric Diggory se notro tranquilo ante todo, pero Harry sabía que el Hufflepuff estaba realmente enfadado, incluso le pregunto como lo hizo pero Harry simplemente le dijo la verdad, no le creyó una palabra.

Harry se movió incomodo no sabiendo que hacer, no tenía a nadie que le ayudase, prácticamente toda la escuela le consideraba un tramposo y tendría que enfrentar un par de pruebas, posiblemente con mucho peligro sin saber nada.

— _Este año será horrible_— pensó el chico.

El chico tomo el libro y lo llevo a la biblioteca, fue ahí donde vio una silla muy vieja, el chico la ojeo y se sentó en ella, un segundo después las patas de la silla se desplomaron y el chico cayó al suelo.

Harry abrió los ojos con dolor y entonces vio algo bajo el estante de la biblioteca, no lo reconoció parecía algo blanco estando bajo el estante.

Metió la mano por debajo y tomo unas telarañas para llegar hasta el objeto, lo saco y lo miro. Un cuaderno viejo de tapa marrón gastada, soplo la tapa y comenzó a toser por el polvo que llevaba.

Harry tenía un asqueroso sabor en la boca al haber tragado algo de polvo y estuvo tentado a revolear el cuaderno, pero algo lo empujo a abrirlo y leer la primera hoja, solo había unas palabras. Solo un título.

_Teorías de encantamientos por Lily Evans_

—Mama— susurro el chico y paso a la siguiente hoja. Nunca noto como la sombra de Severus Snape salía rápidamente de ahí.

— ¿Señor Potter?— pregunto alguien mientras Harry leía y leía. El chico levanto la cabeza para ver a la señora Pince.

— ¿Si? — pregunto Harry.

— La biblioteca está cerrando— dijo ella.

Y Harry vio que ya estaba oscureciendo, se quedó leyendo el libro por horas sin darse cuenta. Guardo el libro y se fue, pero no al gran comedor, no tenía hambre, simplemente camino a la torre de Gryffindor y cerró las cortinas de su cama para seguir leyendo el libro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las semanas pasaron y Harry estaba frustrado y furioso, había tenido que ir a presentar su varita a Olivader eso no le molesto, pero esa periodista haciendo preguntas incomodas de su familia sí.

Un día después aparece en el profeta, todas mentiras de lo que dijo, además claro de entrevistas a Draco Malfoy y Pansy Pakiston. Lo peor de toda la gente le creía al profeta.

Faltaba una semana para la primera prueba, todos estaban entusiasmados. Malfoy tenía unas placas muy insultantes y prácticamente todo Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

— _Menos mal que son la casa de los más leales, supongo que la lealtad es solo los miembros de su propia casa_— pensó el chico molesto.

En esas semanas Moddy parecía interesado en saber cómo iba a hacer la prueba pero Harry no dijo nada, solo diciendo que tenía un plan.

El chico se dirigió a la clase de pociones, se sentó al lado de Neville Longbotton como lo hacía hace semanas desde que fue abandonado por sus antiguos amigos.

Podía sentir las miradas tanto del pelirrojo como de la castaña en su nuca pero las ignoro, Hermione había tratado de hablar con él por la mañana, pero el chico la ignoro y no lo escucho. Desde su punto de vista Hermione había tomado su decisión al apoyar a Ron y dejarlo a él, bueno aquí tenia las consecuencias, jamás el volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Ron por otro lado no intento nunca hablar con él, es más se la pasaba con Seamus y Dean, pero bueno él es el estúpido, porque le importaría.

Neville por otro lado fue comprensivo y nunca le pregunto sobre lo del Cádiz, Harry agradecía eso, sino fuera por Neville posiblemente estaría ahora como un Zombie vagando por los pasillos de la escuela ante semejante soledad.

La verdad Harry se había puesto a pensar muchas veces por qué sus antiguos mejores amigos le traicionaron tan fácilmente, porque le abandonaron.

En el caso de Ron fue fácil saberlo, siempre quería ser el centro de atención y teniéndolo a él al lado nunca lo era, siempre estaba celoso por una u otra razón.

Pero Hermione nunca encontró motivos, ellos siempre se apoyaron el uno al otro, ella le conocía, debería saber que él no quiere ser el centro de atención.

¿Entonces porque lo hizo?

¿Porque le abandono?

Ella que siempre estuvo con él.

¿Porque?

Harry pensó días enteros en la razón y no encontró ninguna. Quizás simplemente Hermione era diferente a como siempre el la vio. Quizás simplemente no le quería como amigo y esto le dio una excusa para dejar de serlo.

Harry suspiro y miro la poción enfrente a él, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios irónicos que su profesor decía.

Luego fue a la clase de encantamientos Flitwick no le quito puntos esta vez, pero tampoco se los dio cuando respondió bien la pregunta que le hizo, Harry volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza para concentrarse en su trabajo.

Habían estado viendo la práctica del conjuro protector.

— **Protejo**— susurro Potter.

Y de la nada apareció el conjuro protector frente a él.

Hermione y Tracey Davis lo lograron a la primera como él, cada una de ellas gano diez puntos para sus casas, pero él fue ignorado.

Harry se mordió los labios, y entonces trato de enfocarse, había estado practicando magias con la ayuda del libro de su madre y también creando, pero bueno la magia que el creo no planeaba mostrarla hasta las pruebas, pero con lo que entreno, sabía algo de los conjuros protectores que normalmente no se decía en voz alta y era que la voluntad podía incrementar la resistencia de esos conjuros.

—**Protejo**—dijo la voz alta clara y con toda su voluntad.

Frente a él un escudo violeta aparco, no se veía como el protejo ordinario sino un conjuro protector como una pared de ladrillos violeta frente a él.

Flitwick abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver semejante escudo frente a Harry Potter, Hermione viendo el escudo violeta parpadeo, y Tracey Davis tenía la boca por el suelo.

— ¿Señor Potter? — escucho al profesor de encantamientos.

— ¿Si? — pregunto el chico.

— ¿Qué hizo? — pregunto el diminuto profesor.

— _¿Que__,__ que hice? Oh ya veo no esperaba que yo conozca de teoría...Que profesor de mierda_— pensaba el chico.

— El conjuro protector, profesor—indico el chico.

Algunos rieron ante lo dicho por el chico, y el diminuto profesor se sonroso ante tal respuesta. Hermione lo miraba con incredulidad ante tal respuesta. Tracey alzo una ceja ante la respuesta, algo divertida y algo interesada.

—Ese no es el conjuro protector Potter, es violeta—dijo Malfoy con arrogancia.

Harry sonrió, porque no se divertida un rato luego de tanto tiempo.

— Se nota que no sabes nada del tema...Malfoy— dijo Potter girándose.

Malfoy parpadeo.

Flitwick no dijo nada y escucho.

— La magia es diferente con cada uno, un escudo es fuerte o débil no por las palabras que se digan, sino por el mago que lo use— dijo Potter.

— ¿Qué?—musito Malfoy.

— La magia tiene sus colores también, exceptuando los hechizos elementales, la magia ordinaria tiene un color para representar el poder, Azul, violeta, purpura, amarillo, naranja, rojo, rosa, fuxia, verde, gris, negro y blanco...Siendo el blanco el más poderoso y el azul el más débil—dijo Potter.

Hermione miraba todo maravillada.

Flitwick asintió a lo que dijo interesado.

—Mi escudo es violeta contrario al tuyo, porque contrario a ti, yo no soy débil— termino Potter.

El rostro de Malfoy estaba rojo de furia al escucharlo.

— Tu...Tu...Tu— balbuceaba el rubio.

— Si quieres negarlo Malfoy, simplemente has un escudo violeta como el mío...O cállate— indico Potter y siguió usando el escudo violeta una y otra vez.

Draco durante toda la clase invocaba el escudo una y otra vez, pero nunca consiguió cambiarlo de color, y salió de la clase rápidamente sintiéndose humillado.

Flitwick miro a Potter durante toda la clase, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Harry uso el ultimo conjuro Protector pudo hacerlo de color purpura y salió de la clase apenas termino ignorando las miradas de los demás.

Hermione y Tracey trataron con todas sus fuerzas de también cambiar el color pero fallaron como Draco, la Slytherin miro con interés mientras Potter salía del cuarto y Daphne Greengrass tuvo que tocarle el hombro para que camine.

Hermione por otro lado se quedó en el salón y bombardeo a el diminuto profesor con decenas de preguntas sobre los colores.

Siguió su camino hasta la clase de Mcgonagall trato de sentarse con Harry pero cuando lo hizo el chico simplemente se levantó y se movió de asiento. La clase fue una clase teórica y nadie de Gryffindor dijo nada ante lo que paso en encantamientos.

Aun cuando termino la clase Harry salió para ir a comer algo y fue confrontado por Hermione. Frente a él estaba Ronald Weasley que no lo miraba, Hannah Abbott y Enrie Macmillan también estaban ahí y giraron para escucharlos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto él.

— ¿Que quiero? Pues saber cómo sabias de los colores, por supuesto— indico ella con aire ofendido.

— ¿Disculpa?— dijo Potter con enfado.

— Harry porque no me dijiste que dominabas tanto de teoría— dijo ella.

— Y qué carajo te importa lo que yo sé— dijo el molesto.

Hermione dio un paso atrás al escucharlo, lo miro con dolor, sabía que hizo mal en estas semanas pero no se imaginaba tanta furia en los ojos de Harry. Ron mordió sus labios al escuchar la furia también y Hannah y Enrie parecían nerviosos.

— Harry...Somos amigos— musito ella.

Potter rio a carcajadas.

— Amigos...Después de que tú y ese perdedor me abandonaran...Ja amigos— decía Potter. El rostro de Ron se sonrojo ante el insulto.

—Harry...Harry yo...— balbuceaba ella.

— Déjame preguntarte algo, hubieras venido a hablar conmigo sino hacia eso en clase de encantamientos, o no— dijo Potter.

Hermione no dijo nada. Ron esta vez trago saliva, sentía como si lo que pasara era culpa suya, Dean y Seamus miraban todo nerviosos, mientras que Hannah y Enrie parecían querer salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— Esa es la clase de amistad que ofreces, cierto. Solo te interesas por ti y tu maldita curiosidad, pues que te quede claro Hermione, tú no eres mi amiga, cualquier amistad que tuvimos en el pasado la tiraste a la basura, cuando me abandonaste por esa basura, ese patético gusano celoso— índico Potter señalando a Ronald sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Dicho chico quería que se lo tragara la tierra en este mismo lugar.

— Y tú que miras Rata— dijo Potter a Enrie.

— Cuidado Potter— dijo Hannah molesta.

— Y si no me cuido, que carajo vas a hacer— dijo Potter peligroso.

— Nosotros no estamos metidos en esto, así que nos vamos— dijo Enrie.

— Ja vete a tu agujero rata, con toda tu casa traidora— dijo Potter.

Enrie se detuvo y giro con furia hacia el chico.

— Los Hufflepuff somos la casa más leal de Hogwarts— indico Hannah.

— Leal, o si recuerdo su _lealtad_—indico Potter.

Hannah y Enrie tuvieron la decencia de sonrosarse ante la clara recriminación.

— Al parecer los Hufflepuff tienen un significado muy específico de lealtad, quizás lealtad para ustedes signifique leal a su casa, cierto—musito Potter.

Hannah y Enrie corrieron la mirada no atreviéndose a verle el rostro.

Harry sitio su camino sin hacerle caso a los demás, opto por no ir al comedor, ya bastante malhumorado, y opto simplemente por ir a la cámara de los secretos donde estuvo entrenando cada noche desde que encontró el libro de su madre.

El chico llego hasta el lugar y vio unas manchas grandes de colores en el suelo y suspiro, el encuentro con Hermione al menos le quito algo de la molestia que tenía, poner a la castaña en su lugar fue algo placentero al menos.

— No dije nada que no se merecía— musito el chico.

Negando con la cabeza comenzó con su entrenamiento en el conjuro que estaba creando, conjuro que quizás lo ayude en la prueba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry miraba tranquilamente todo, no parecía preocupado para nada por lo que venía después, Cedric, Krum y Fleur lo veían incrédulos ante semejante tranquilidad expresada por el joven.

Ellos estaban muertos de miedo, los cuatro debían enfrentar cada uno un Dragón, y tomar uno de sus huevos y ahí el más joven de ellos estaba ahí como si viniera a tomar un té y luego irse.

Cedric se encontraba más intimidado, no muchos sabían que tenía temor de los dragones, eran una fobia para él.

— ¡SEÑOR CEDRIC DIGGORY! — escucharon a Ludo Bagman por el micrófono.

Cedric suspiro y se adelantó.

— Suerte— dijo Potter mientras salía, el chico giro y asintió.

Momentos después se escucharon murmullos, y luego una que otra exclamación, finalmente gritos de shock y luego una exclamación de victoria.

Cedric tardo quince minutos y volvió con la victoria, el huevo de Dragón y la espalda quemada.

— ¡Señorita Fleur Delaclour!— escucharon a ludo decir por el micrófono.

La chica suspiro y salió, Harry sabía que se enfrentaba a galés verde.

Se escucharon murmullos, luego exclamaciones y finalmente gritos de victoria.

Fleur volvió con una sonrisa satisfecha pero rengueando.

— ¡SEÑOR VICTOR KRUM! — escucho y el chico se levantó y salió.

Se escuchó exclamaciones al verlo llegar, gritos de horror ante el combate y luego de momentos de silencio un grito de júbilo ante su triunfo.

— ¡SEÑOR HARRY POTTER! — escucho Harry y se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

El estadio estaba repleto, Harry suspiro y vio frente a él al colacuerno, agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinches y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo.

— _Espero que esto funcione_— pensó el chico.

Sus ojos ojeaban todo el lugar, como buscando algo. No noto la mirada preocupada de Hermione o las manos de Ron apretando las gradas con dificultad.

Un silbido se hoyo y vio como el dragón se despegó de las cadenas que lo tenían atado y se abalanzo contra Potter.

Miles de gritos de horror se escucharon mientras el colacuerno lanzo un sus garras sobre Harry solo para tocar el aire, todos guardaron silencio al notar eso y trataban de ver que paso, la Garra golpeo el suelo, no había rastro de Potter.

— ¡Ahí!— exclamo Neville Longbotton.

—Shunpo— musito Harry.

Todos giraron y vieron a Harry Potter parado entre las cadenas rotas, donde el Dragón estuvo previamente.

El reptil giro mirándolo confundido, y furioso, su estómago se inflaba.

—Fuego, eh— musito Potter.

El dragón abrió la mandíbula y expulso una llamarada hacia el chico, nuevamente los gritos de horror se escucharon, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape no perdían de vista a Potter viendo que haría esta vez.

Sin embargo cuando el fuego alcanzo el lugar, Potter no estaba más ahí. Los demás vieron con maravilla mientras Potter parecía desaparecerse a voluntad, siendo una proeza imposible de hacer en Hogwarts.

Luego miraron entre el horror y la incredulidad a Harry Potter parado tranquilamente en la cabeza del dragón, como si nada pasara.

Gritos de entusiasmo corrían por todas las gradas.

Dumbledore estaba prácticamente en shock.

Snape parpadeaba no creyendo lo que pasaba y el Dragón miraba furioso a Potter en su cabeza, su furia era tanta que le cegaba y levanto su cola con furia dirigiéndosela a su cabeza tratando de golpear a Potter en esta.

Pero Harry nuevamente desapareció, mientras que el Dragón golpeo su cabeza con su poderosa cola, se escuchó un estruendo horrible, los ojos del dragón se daban vuelta ante el golpe y caía a un lado inconsciente.

Todos vieron eso en silencio no creyéndose que realmente pasara.

¿Cómo era posible?

Harry camino lentamente hacia el Huevo de Dragón lo tomo y se retiró como si nada hubiera pasado, en las gradas la gente parpadeaba, apuntaba a Potter saliendo del lugar y susurraba cosa durante unos segundos, antes de explotar en aplausos y gritos de Victoria.

— ¡Increíble...totalmente increíble, no sé como Potter lo hizo pero fue el mas rápido, treinta segundos, solo treinta segundos en tomar el huevo rompiendo el record del señor Krum de siete minutos, y salió totalmente ileso! — gritaba entusiasmado Bagman.

El chico espero en la enfermería aunque realmente no lo habían tocado, Cedric lo miraba con maravilla, Krum lo miraba no sabiendo que decir y Fleur parpadeaba al verlo.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto Cedric al fin.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Soy Harry Potter— índico él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
